undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 7
Peter, Ben, Scott, Sarah and Sam are walking back to camp, when they get there everyone runs to them. “What happened out there, we hear d a gunshot?” asks Jonny “Guys, we need to tell you all something, so just if you could all listen up and keep calm” replies Scott, “okay, so what happened was the screaming was Caroline, she...she was bitten on the neck and on her left leg, I killed the walker that did it” says Peter, some of the girls our crying “but the worst thing was, em we...no matter how you die, you’ll come back as a walker” says Peter, the whole group is in shock “when did you find this out?” asks Ross “well, just now really”, “okay, that’s all for mow, just get back to whatever you were doing before”, Peter walks over to the cottage and goes inside to get a glass of water, Scott and Ben follow him in, “that gunshot might bring more walkers” says Scott, I know, I was just think that there now” replied Peter “I had to use it, sorry” added Scott, “I know you did, and you don’t need to apologise, it was the right thing to do” replied Peter, “I dunno no what are next move is, that is if we need to get out of here” said Peter, “hopefully that won’t happen, at least not for a while anyway” replied Ben, “we’ll need to be stronger, not let our guard down, make sure everyone is on the ball, make sure that the look outs aren’t slaking, you need to be on top of that, you leave the camp and its security to me and Jamie” said a firm Peter, “what we also need to look out for is the food supply” said Scott, “Yeah, someone need to be in charge of rationing it out, I’m going to say Sarah, any objection?” added Ben, “You talk to Sarah about that, I’ll go and find Jamie and see about the security” added Peter, “One thing, we need to keep these guys active, they’ll get bored by next week if they’re not doing anything, what could we get them doing?” asks Scott, “Will you and Mark think of something?” asks Peter “Sure, you leave that to us, it’ll give us something to do” replied Scott, they all walk off. Peter goes and finds Jamie, when he sees him by the second gate he walks over to him. “hey, how’s the defence system going?” asks Peter, “its brilliant, I found a bell, which is quieter that a car horn, so all I need is a long piece of wire” replied Jamie “listen if we went into town, do you think you would know where to look?” asked Peter “Em, I dunno where you would get it” replied Jamie “sorry” he added “don’t worry, I’ll ask everyone and check if they have some wire” said Peter. Peter walks off to find Sarah who is on watch, “hey Sarah” shouts Peter “yeah?” replied Sarah “you wouldn’t happen to have any wire, would you?” asked Peter “as a matter of fact, I do, do you need it right now?” asked Sarah “yes” replied an overjoyed Peter, “hey Jamie, we’ve got wire for you to use” shouted Peter “great, just bring it down to me when you’re ready” replied Jamie, Peter then goes with Sarah to get the wire from her car, it was in fact the same type of wire that you would use for a strimmer, Peter gives it to Jamie, who then goes away with Ben to fix something up. Peter walks back to camp to see Jonny and Anna talking, he then sees Scott and Kathryn talking up on watch, Sarah, Shannon, Michael and Jim are all inside, Peter walks over to the cottage and goes inside, “hey guys” spoke Peter “oh, Peter, would it be possible for you to teach us something?” asks Sarah “Em, sure, what do you want to know?” replied Peter “to teach us to shoot” said Adam, “I dunno, the noise bring walkers and you know that” replied Peter, “But when Scott shot Caroline we haven’t had any walkers yet” added Jim “I’ll think about it” replied Peter “Okay, well I think it’s your turn on watch” said Sarah “oh, I’m doing three hours tonight instead of day time” replied Peter “are you sure, cause it’s unfair on you to be doing three hours tonight” said Sarah “i don’t mind,, unless it makes it all complicated with the rota” replied Peter, “well it kinda does muddle it up a bit” added Sarah, so Peter then was told that he was doing a shift on watch now with Shannon “I’ll go find Shannon then” said Peter, he then left the cottage to go outside and find Shannon “hey you seen Shannon anywhere?” asked Peter, “In the RV with Jean” replied Susan “thanks” thanked Peter, he then walked over to the RV to see the two girls cleaning the RV “sorry to interrupt but Shannon and I are on shift now” said Peter “okay, I’ll come back and we can finish cleaning up the RV later” replied Shannon as she spoke to Jean as well, the three of them leave the RV, “how long do we need to be on watch for?” asked Shannon “well normally an hour” replied Peter, so the two walked up the ladder to get onto the flat part of the roof of the cottage, “you guys can go now” told Peter to Mark and Kerry, so the two of them go back down and Kerry goes into the cottage to lie down, Mark goes and talks to Susan, “brilliant view up here, isn’t it” spoke Shannon, “yeah, you get a great view of the camp and beyond” added Peter, there is silence for about ten minutes. “Can I ask you something, in confidential?” asked Shannon, “Eh, sure, what’s wrong?” Said a concerned Peter “well, how do you know a guy really likes you?” asked Shannon “ah, and can I ask what this ‘guys’ name is?” asked Peter “Jamie” replied Shannon “Jamie!?” replied a shocked Peter “what?” asked Shannon “is this the Jamie that’s down there fixing a security system?” asked Peter “yes, I know I never talked to him, and used to hate the thought of him near me, but that’s all changed” replied Shannon, “do you love him?” asked Peter “that’s a strange question to ask someone” replied Shannon “listen a bit of advice, don’t think you like Jamie just because of what’s happening, you’ve got to have feeling for him, I know he has feeling for you, he always has.” Advised Peter, “well what do I do?” asked Shannon “talk to him, just the two of you in private and tell him how you feel” smiled Peter as he told Shannon, they then saw Jamie and Ben walking back to the second gate “How’s it going?” shouted Peter to Jamie and Ben “good, so far, just got another bit to go and then we can test it out” replied Jamie, they go back to doing what they were doing, “he’s a nice guy” added Peter, Shannon smiled, Peter then looked around the camp, he saw Jean sitting by the campfire outside, Jonny and Anna were by the tree at the back, just beside the river flowing at the side, Scott, Mark and Kathryn were all over by the far wall in deep conversation, Susan, Kerry and Sophie were doing some laundry at the side of the cottage, Garry, Michael and Sarah were then hanging up some laundry at the other end of the garden. The next forty minutes went very quickly, Peter and Shannon were then relieved of watch by Garry and Sarah. Peter walks over to get a drink of water, on his way he stopped by Jean “hey” said Jean “hi, how you holding up?” asked Peter “I’m good, you?” replied Jean “I, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk later on, just the two of us?” asked Jean “yeah, I’d like that, get some peace and quiet” answered Peter, Jean walks off in a happier mood, Peter then walks over to Jim who is working on the swing as is was becoming loose, “hey Jim, can I ask you something? Asked Peter “yes, you can, that answer the thing you were going to ask?” replied Jim “you don’t even” said Peter before Jim stopped him “yes, I do, it was about Jean having a fancy for you, and she does” added Jim, “oh good, I mean” sad an awkward Peter “listen your older than she is by a year, and I’m the same age as you, right?, so all I ask for is that you take care of her” added Jim “sure, I’ll take care of her” replied Peter, the pair shake hands and Peter leaves Jim to do his work. Two hours later and Jamie calls everyone around the cottage’s front door, “sorry to interrupt what you all were doing, I just thought that you should all know that I’ve finished doing up the security, so if you would all stay here while Peter, Ben and I go and make sure that it works” ordered Jamie, so Peter, Jamie and Ben walked out of the camp and came to the first gate, the bell suddenly rings, “the Bell rang” shouted Scott “brilliant” replied Jamie, the three press on to the main gate, when they pass there the bell rings again, Scott then shouts to let them know that the bell has ran, the three continue to walk down to the vehicles and they hear a faint sound coming from Scott “well done” said Peter to Jamie, “loos like all that hard work paid off” laughs Ben, the three then walk back to camp, everyone congratulates Jamie in his security system, “well if you all agree I think that that secures Jamie a bed in the house tonight” said Peter, to which everyone agrees, “now that’s not to say that we don’t have any watches, those three bells only conclude the two gates and the parking area outside the main gate” added Peter, Scott and Kathryn then go on watch after that. Peter walks into the kitchen “Peter, good, shut the door, now!” Category: Issues [[Category: Peter's Journey Category: Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues